Trahison
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Fanta/Bob/R3lient] Un matin, Bob Lennon trouve R3lient à poil avec Fanta dans son lit. Il pique une crise de jalousie, et comme c'est jamais simple, ça tourne au vinaigre. [Crack!fic. Je suis tellement désolée XD]
_BON-SWAR ! Ce soir, comme je suis en manque de vidéos et que j'ai pas envie de bosser, je craque psychologiquement wiiiiii \o/ Voici donc un Fanta/Bob avec plein d'Homo Gay Sex parce que c'est pas ma faute si Fanta a une grosse lance. C'est sur The Dream 3, il y a donc quelques risques de spoilers. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de poser votre cerveau à l'entrée._

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta, Bob et R3lient sont leurs propres propriétés. La ville de Lennonia et le royaume de Fantasia (p'tain, c'est compliqué à dire, essayez de le dire vite trente fois de suite w) sont des inventions de Fanta et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Présence importante de clichés XD C'est fait exprès, de toute manière votre cerveau va souffrir, cherchez pas.

 **TRAHISON**

C'était un Bob Lennon épuisé qui s'approchait de la tour de la ville de Lennonia, les vêtements en lambeaux, le visage couvert d'égratignures. Il avait travaillé sur la rénovation d'une maison toute la journée, et, alors qu'il admirait son travail, un creeper l'avait pris par surprise. Lui avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. La façade de la maison et celle d'en face avaient elles souffert. Il n'en restait plus rien. Une journée de travail foutue en l'air. Il espérait que Fanta avait eu plus de chance côté minerais. Le Roi de la région était un peu distant ces derniers jours, refusant de l'aider sous des prétextes bidons tels que « Quand il fera aussi chaud dans ce patelin de malheur qu'à la Réunion on en reparlera mon petit Bob ». Tu parles. Bob poussa la porte de la tour qui leur servait d'habitation en bougonnant. Personne. Il grimpa à l'étage, et se figea net, la bouche grande ouverte.

Fanta et R3lient dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre, dans SON lit, torses nus. Il laissa tomber sa hache au sol, complètement sur les fesses. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Après presque six ans ! Il le laissait cinq minutes tout seul et lui il partait roucouler avec le voisin ?! Depuis quand ce manège durait-il ? Sourcils froncés, il toussa légèrement, pour attirer leur attention. Fanta bougea légèrement, puis ouvrit un œil, avant de se relever d'un coup, faisant tomber R3lient au sol.

« Bob ! Tu... T'es déjà rentré ? Je croyais que t'en aurait pour la journée.

\- On est le soir, répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

\- J'ai invité R3lient à... Euh...

\- Dîner ! S'exclama rapidement l'intéressé.

\- Ouais. Dîner !

\- Fanta on doit parler. Tout de suite. »

Bob monta à l'étage du dessus en passant par son ascenseur. Fanta lança un regard gêné à R3lient, qui détourna immédiatement le regard.

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non...

\- Moi non plus... »

Fanta ramassa sa chemise, de couleur bleue et l'enfila rapidement. Il allait devoir faire preuve de courage. R3lient aussi était en train de se rhabiller, le visage presque aussi rouge que la veste de Bob Lennon. Il se mit à bafouiller.

« Euh... Je... Je vais rentrer moi. Il y a une Lune de Sang ce soir et... Et je veux pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Couard.

\- Tu peux parler.

\- Mais t'as raison, fuis. Je connais Bob, il est à deux doigts de t'étriper.

\- Bonne chance Fanta. »

R3lient enfila son jetpack, prit un peu d'élan et se jeta de la fenêtre, avant de s'envoler dans le lointain, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une pluie de particules blanchâtres. Fanta resta un instant immobile, jetant un regard à travers la pièce. Il arracha une fleur rouge, dans un pot posé par Bob quelques heures plus tôt, et il se dirigea vers ascenseur, le cœur lourd. Bob était dos à lui, le regard perdu sur l'horizon, toujours sourcils froncés et crispé.

« Tu disais au revoir à ton amant ? Lâcha Bob sur un ton agressif.

\- Bob... C'est... Je sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Le dernier truc dont je me souviens c'est que je trouvais pas de diamants et que j'ai demandé à R3lient de m'en ramener.

\- Oui, et tu l'as trouvé mignon donc tu l'as traîné dans un lit et...

\- Mais... Tu me fais pas confiance ? Après cinq ans ? Je te dis que je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre si je couche avec R3lient ? On est pas en couple à ce que je sache. »

Bob fit volte face et attrapa Fanta par le col de la chemise. Il le poussa contre le mur, violemment. Ou plutôt Fanta recula contre le mur pour ne pas le contrarier d'avantage, parce que c'est pas avec ses petits bras qu'il allait réussir à prendre l'avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Fanta ? Pourquoi t'es distant ces derniers temps ? Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton manège ? Tu passes tes journées chez lui ? Ou bien ça non plus tu t'en souviens pas ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais je passe mes journées à bosser pour ta ville !

\- Prouve-le !

\- Arrête de gueuler ! Qu'est-ce que toi tu me fais là ?! Une crise de jalousie ? Je croyais que tu valais mieux que ça Bob. Tu me déçois ! »

Bob envoya son poing dans le visage de Fanta et redescendit. Choqué, le Roi de Lennonia resta un moment sans bouger, puis il se laissa tomber le long du mur, broyant du noir. A l'extérieur, Bob avait une autre mission. Armé de TNTs, il allait faire exploser chaque petit centimètre carré du village de R3lient, même si ça devrait lui prendre toute la nuit. La Lune Sanglante arrivait, les mobs allaient bientôt courir les rues. Mais rien ni personne n'était aussi énervé que Bob Lennon là tout de suite. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans une plaine, un bruit l'alerta, au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir R3lient se poser devant lui. Bob dégaina sa hache et serra la mâchoire, méfiant.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais Fanta n'y est pour rien.

\- Oh, c'est mignon, il essaye de défendre son copain.

\- Je t'assure. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il s'est passé, en traînant dans une mine. On a été victimes d'un sortilège dans votre donjon. Un ensorceleur rose que ça s'appelle. Si tu me crois pas, va vérifier par toi-même.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas un piège ? Qui me dit que tu veux pas juste m'éliminer pour avoir Fanta pour toi tout seul ? »

R3lient soupira, exaspéré.

« Quand tu ouvriras les yeux et que tu découvriras qu'il ne parle que de toi tout le temps, peut être que tu réfléchiras ? J'en ai rien à foutre de Fanta ! Enfin... Non, c'est un ami, mais je vais pas coucher avec ! En plus il y avait cette villageoise avec son chapeau ananas absolument craquante et...

\- … Tu couches pas avec Fanta ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais torse nu avec alors ?

\- Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on en sait rien ! Va demander à l'ensorceleur ! »

Bob plissa les yeux. Il posa un doigt sur le torse de son interlocuteur.

« Si c'est un piège, je retourne dans ton village, et je brûle chaque petite parcelle cubique, chaque villageois que je trouverai sur mon chemin. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- … Très clair. »

Le Pyromane fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers la tour. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, et remonta. Fanta était recroquevillé dans son lit, son Baggy collé à lui, utilisé comme coussin. Bob sortit une pomme de sa poche, et la jeta à terre. Le coffre sur pattes bondit hors des mains de son maître, le traînant au pied de Bob Lennon, qui se sentait très très con, debout, une main grattant nerveusement ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé Fanta. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai été stupide.

\- Je t'en veux pas. Je sais pas si j'ai merdé ou pas, mais moi aussi j'm'excuse.

\- J'ai parlé à R3lient, il dit qu'il y a un « ensorceleur rose » dans la cave et qu'ils vous a eu tous les deux.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Bah on va le découvrir à deux. »

Fanta suivit Bob au premier sous-sol de la tour. Il furent immédiatement accueillis par une araignée géante, se jetant contre les barreaux installés aux ouvertures par le Pyro-Barbare. Une seule porte était ouverte, à laquelle était accrochée la veste de R3lient. Ils se dirigèrent donc par là. Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus lugubres, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Fanta se rapprocha doucement de son ami, la terreur prenant doucement possession de son âme. Il arrivèrent dans une grande salle où les murs étaient peints en rose. Bob entra le premier. Un « clic » attira son attention, et une cage en barreaux lui tomba dessus.

« Bob !

\- Je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas. Essaye de trouver le mécanisme pour me sortir de...

\- Bonsoir Fanta.

\- HAN LE FILS DE CHIEN ! Hurla Bob. »

R3lient, habillé d'une cape rose bonbon uniquement, entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Fanta lui lança un regard interrogatif, se demandant à quoi il jouait.

« Te laisse pas faire Fanta ! L'ensorceleur rose, c'est lui !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je vais quand même pas le tuer !

\- Le Lennon parle beaucoup, mais il mord peu, les interrompit tranquillement l'intru, en fermant la porte à clé. »

Bob lança un regard sombre à son attention, sur le qui-vive.

« Tu m'as piégé.

\- Bien sûr que je t'ai piégé sombre idiot. Comme si tu ne t'y attendais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit par demander Fanta d'une voix lasse.

\- Toi. »

Grand silence. Bob plissa les yeux, alors que le Roi de Lennonia se grattait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement un peu nerveux.

« Moi ? Mais... Enfin... Comment ça ?

\- J'en ai marre de te voir papillonner avec clown en rouge, je te veux pour moi tout seul. Je veux t'aimer comme tu l'aimes lui.

\- Euuuuuuuuuuuuh, du calme hein. Bob c'est mon ami. Pas... Pas... Tu peux reculer s'il te plaît ? »

Coincé entre le mur et R3lient, Fanta commençait à paniquer. Il tendit un bras, pour essayer de bloquer l'avancée de son « agresseur ».

« Tu n'as pas autant résisté tout à l'heure. Oh oui, je t'ai ensorcelé. Oh, je vais le refaire.

\- Même pas en rêve, déclara d'une voix terriblement calme une voix derrière lui. »

R3lient se tourna vers la voix, tout près, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait un trou dans la cage en fer. Bob Lennon lui plongea dessus en hurlant comme un sauvage. Les deux roulèrent dans la poussière, donnant coups de pied et de mains pour déstabiliser l'autre. Fanta restait debout, bouche bée. Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de se bagarrer comme deux adolescents pour son amour ? Naaaan, ça devait être le fruit de son imagination. Il haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, mode « Rien à foutre ». Il avait mieux à faire, genre draguer la paysanne sur laquelle R3lient avait des vues, histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance.

R3lient et Bob continuèrent à se battre longtemps. Puis une araignée géante déboula de nulle part et les avala tous les deux en riant joyeusement comme une psychopathe.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Cette fanfiction est légèrement partie en cacahuètes XD J'ai préféré y mettre un terme plutôt que de continuer le massacre. Allez-y, tuez-moi dans les commentaires, je vous en supplie, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé XD Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop mort. Bisouilles !_


End file.
